percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kira Valdez
Kira Valdez is the daughter of Hepheastus, and the little sister (no, not HALF sister, FULL sister) of Leo Valdez. Appearance Kira has black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She is 5'1 and weighs 99 pounds. She likes wearing big fake glasses. She has a red streak in the front of her hair. History Kira's mother gave Kira to an orphanage right after her birth. Leo had no memory of her, as he was only 1 year old. Kira grew up at the orphanage, being critisized for her ADHD and Dyslexia, and always knew her mother would be coming for her. When she was fifteen, she was visited by a boy who looked just like her, and introduced himself as Leo. He told her she was a demigod and all that, and then took her to Camp Half-Blood. AFter weeks of staying there, she was finally claimed by Hepheastus, but in the most unusual way... The Claiming Hepheastus had just arrived at the camp. He said it was for important business, for a great demigod was there. He walked up to Kira and said "My daughter... You look so much like your mother..." Kira looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes. She had never thought she would be claimed, even after the pact Percy Jackson, her friend, had made with the Olympains. And her father to be Hepheastus... Her best friend was Leo, the boy who had rescued her, who was now also her brother. She just then realized it. She and Leo were insperirable, and they had a brother/sisterly bond. She'd never seen that with any other demigods except for Travis and Conner. Hepheastus motions Leo over to him and Kira, and said "You two are not like any of my other children. Your mother was the most ownderful woman in the world. It was a tragedy when she died. You two are the only two left of the Valdez family. You are brother an sister. Protect eachother. Keep your powers under control. You two will make a great difference in the world some day..." And with that he vanished. Life at CHB Kira trained her powers with Leo, her pyrokinetics getting stronger by the day. Within a month of living with her brothers and sisters, she was one of the best craftsmen in the camp. She was best friends with Piper McLean, and they did everything together. Then she developed her first crush, Travis Stoll. She knew he had feelings for her too. Soon they started dating and Leo (more than once...) was angry at Travis and threatened him that if he hurt Kira in any way... Well, it's too harsh to say on here. Personality Kira has a personality a lot like Leo. She's always sarcastic and usually the comic relief. Her favorite thing to say is "Introducing... Leo Valdez, The Super-sized McShizzle!" She has a hard time paying attention and absoloutly DESPISES reading. Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:In a Relationship Category:Awaken The Legends